The Place Where I Belong
by RabidErikPhan
Summary: [H]. A story told from Ayesha's POV. It may seem a little slow in the beginning, but read on, it will get better. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wander the city streets, sick and scared of the fate which has befallen me. I limp after the chase away from the bucher's boy, and yowl in grief of my loss, the loss of my family. I cannot believe the fate which has befallen my siblings and mother, and the image keeps flashing back in my head; that image of them laying there on the cobblestone streets mercilessly killed and laid there, my siblings surrounding my mother, and blood turning their once beautiful, slick white fur into a deep crimson. I close my eyes and fight the image, but it keeps coming back. I loathe myself just for living while they have died, and I feel that it is my fault that my whole family is gone, that I have nowhere to go, and I am most likely destined to die on the streets and to fall into the greedy hands of the bucher, who will deck me out in ribbions and hang me in the store window, like a rare delicacy. The statement, "Get 'em, lad, kill 'em all!" that the bucher yelled to his young apprentace rang in my ears. I feel alone, wandering threw all of my dreams, shattered and broken and tossed aside as I walk along the street, no one with me, not even a shadow walking beside me to give me the least bit of security in the total and complete darkness that surrounded me. I just wish that I could fall asleep and never have to wake up unless it was my family. Yes, that is all I want, I think to myself, looking to the sky and watching the snowflakes flutter down around me, landing on my fur which is matted with dirt. I want my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hear barking, and I turn around, startled. Then I see them. Two enormous greyhounds approaching me, teeth bared, snarling and barking. I run for my life, and they are close on my tail. Then I feel it. The enormous pain of the sharp teeth digging into the end of my tail. I feel the blood spurting,and I turn around, seeing the greyhound with my blood on his teeth. I know what to do, having watched my mother so many times. I bear my claws and dig into his soft wet nose, leaving 4 bloody trails along it, and the dog howls in pain. Both dogs run off, one in pain and the other afraid to face the same. I go off to an alley and then I see him. Another cat, much larger than myself. He comes over, and I see the tabby pattern on his back. He looks at my tail. He then bends down and started licking the bite wound, cleaning away the blood and dirt. I wince when his rough tounge tuches my sensitive wound, but then ease down and know that he is only trying to help. I fall asleep, and when I wake, he is gone, no sign that there was another animal there exept for the meat lying next to me. I eat hungrily, filling my tiny stomach and getting ready for the next day. I know I must stay in the shadows, for in the blaring sunlight I am sure that there would be another butcher ready to mince me up and serve me to high paying custemers. I feel that I should stay here, but my heart tells me to go and get out, wander, and explore the new day that has been granted to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I just wandered. I saw all of Paris, and nothing got in my way...until nightfall. The dogs came out at night to find food. That is why a vulnerable cat could no longer sleep at night; we were under constant threat from dogs and people. I will always remember the butchers, and my family...a tear wet my fur (A/N: Yes, cats do cry, if you don't believe me you should have seen my cat Phantom after my bird Jingle died...Those two were very close sniff) and I journeyed on, wary of my surroundings. Howling in the distance set me off into a run, looking behind me just to see the two bloodhounds from last night gaining. Then I crashed right into a man, who looked down at me, surprised. His face was covered in black, and he picked me up and tucked me in his cloak. He carried me off, and I felt strangely...safe. Safer then I had ever felt before. The man stopped and looked around, then entered a building, quickly descending the steps, and boarding a boat. Great. Boat means water, and water means...  
I fell in the water with a great hiss. The man fished me out with his rowing stick and I gave him a look of great detest.  
"Well, I'm sorry you can't stand the water. Where I live, we live right on a lake, so I think you should get used to it!"  
I growled low in my throat as he brought me back into the boat. I started licking my paws because the water was just filthy. The strange man just laughed and I gave him a glare. Then he hopped out of the boat and reached back, picking me up whilst I was in the middle of cleaning my face. I rolled my eyes as he carried me into a house, setting me down on the floor, quickly getting up and then leaving. Where was he going? I just pushed the thought away and continued cleaning myself, when a big piece of meat was placed in front of me.  
"Eat up," he said, and I did not need telling twice. I started nibbling at the meat, knowing that for a street cat like me, these kinds of meals were once in a lifetime. The man chuckled and went to the wall, where a trunk was located. He took out a collar, encrusted with jewels like my mother had described that had been worn by the royal cats in Persia, before she was smuggled away by a traveler and left here in Paris. The man fastened the collar around my neck, where it hung down, not fitting. I slid out of it.  
"It's a bit big for you now, little one. Do you like it? I stole it in my days in Persia,"  
I started to feel drowsy from so much to eat.  
"Here, little one," He said, picking me up, "Erik will take care of you."  
He placed me on the couch, and slowly walked into another room. I slept soundly for what seemed like the first time in my life. Now I hoped that I would not need to leave again.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and stretched contentedly. I wondered for a moment why I was so comfortable, when I looked at my surroundings. Where am I? How did I get here? These thoughts ran through my head. Then I saw the masked man walk out of the other room and everything came back to me, the dogs, the food, the man. He was so kind to me. I jumped up and walked over to him. His face was in his hands as he yawned. I rubbed against his legs and he jumped, and then looked down at me. His face contorted into a smile, and he bent down and scratched behind my ears, causing me to close my eyes. He picked me up and said,

"Since you are staying with me, you should have a name,"

I just stretched out lazily at his caresses, not hearing his words.

"I shall call you…Ayesha, for to live, you had to have been thorough a lot, and not end up in the butcher's window,"

At those words, I opened my eyes, and gave him a glare. Of course, humans don't understand the loss of your entire family. They just sit around and be careless and misunderstand the life that you lead. They just scratch behind your ears and pet you when you look upset but don't ever know what is in your heart and soul. They are blind.

"What's wrong? What did I say?"

I just jumped out of his arms and retreated to a corner. He followed me, and then I found that a corner might not be the place to hide when you are trying to elude someone. He crouched down and petted my back.

"You know you can tell me anything, Little One. Anything can be told to old Erik, and he will keep it safe,"

So I just lied on the floor, on my side, and closed my eyes. I did not expect him to understand, but he said,

"O.K. I understand. I won't mention that man again, little one,"

And with that said, he picked me up and caressed my fur. Once again I stretched out, and fell into a deep slumber in his arms.


End file.
